


Paranoia Deep Destroyer

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Domestic Violence, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Paranoia, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray has issues with paranoia and sends Dave on an errand so he can rifle through his stuff. Everything seems fine until he searches between the mattress. There he finds Dave's diary, and reading selections to himself about it learns things he'd no idea about, and becomes upset. He puts it in the fire grill and burns it. Dave comes back and questions him about the smell of the fire as it is a nice day.Ray tells Dave about what he'd found and, Ray provokes him to fight him. Dave takes him up on the offer, and soon they are pulverizing each other on floor. This turns into Dave giving his brother the treatment he often receives when Ray thinks they should 'bond.' Hate fucking ensues.





	Paranoia Deep Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just too much fun to write about, hence all the various stories. No chapters, however. I feel with this coupling it is best to get it all out in one chapter.

Every so often paranoia wormed it's way into Ray's mind in regards to his brother Dave, and it was akin to an itch that could not be scratched until he went through all of his brother's possessions. Once he'd done that and found nothing suspicious, which he usually didn't, the paranoia in his head would dissipate for a few months and Ray's confidence that he and his brother remained bonded satisfied him.

Currently, Ray was experiencing one of his paranoid episodes and it caused him to be agitated more than usual. He needed Dave out of the house so he could rifle through his belongings for a bit. He sat and thought, and realized he could send him out into town to pick up more cigarettes.

"Dave, would you mind running out to get some cigarettes so that we don't have to on the way to rehearsal." Ray, sitting next to Dave of the sofa, asked in the most polite way possible, and gave him a big smile.

"What, now? I'm watching this!" He pointed to the television, and then folded his arms after being asked.

"Yeah, now, please!" Ray asked. Rarely did the man say please unless he was being polite at their parent's house, or while making love. This was neither of those times.

Dave gave Ray a strange look, and then got up to turn off the telly. He was not used to hearing that word either, except in the times mentioned above, as well.

"Well...since you said 'please' and it's a nice day, I don't mind. Yeah, I will go and get some and maybe have a kebab on the way back!" He licked his lips at the thought, all of a sudden this sounded like a fun thing to do, and Dave got up, checked the mirror and as he did, Ray added, "Take your time!" 

After he heard the front door close, Ray was on his feet and pawing through his brother's underwear and sock drawer where he found filthy magazines of both women and men, a pair of ladies knickers, and a biro.

Moving on, he looked through his side of the closet and just found that Dave really needed to take some things to the cleaners desperately. 

So far, Ray was feeling confident, but something told him to look between the mattresses. He looked on his side and there was nothing, but when he went to Dave's side, he found a black note book full of Dave's handwriting. At first he though it might be lyrics he was hold out on sharing, but it was worse, much worse! 

This was a diary, and as soon as he stood up, he lay on the bed and began to read it. Inside, Dave had written about his times he and Mick had made love, walked in the park, and just hung out at the local pub together. Repeatedly, Ray had told Dave he was not to be touched by another man, and here it was, literally in black and white, their relationship.

Continuing to read, he would find so much worse written.

Dave wrote about Ray's uncontrollable jealousy,his over protection, possessiveness, and how at times he felt nothing but hatred towards Ray, and how he often fantasized about killing him!

'If I ever had the chance, I think that I would leave my brother, even if it meant leaving the band and even the area. I liken myself to a bird in a cage. Musical, pleasant to look at, but never free.' Ray read on one page.

'Mick is the only one I know who understands me, and has seen first hand what my brother is capable of. While Ray is coarse, Mick is tender, the lover I have always wanted.' Was written on another.

Heartbreak and rage ran through Ray like an electrical storm, and tears filled his eyes as he balled his fists. He could feel his blood pressure rise, and a sickness grow in his stomach. He almost wished he had not found this diary, and yet, then he would not know the truth about how Dave felt!

As if on autopilot, Ray stood up and threw the diary in the fire grate, got some vodka, doused the book, and set it alight. All of those words that were seared into Ray's brain, would now at least be physically gone.

Dave walked in with the cigarettes in a paper sack, munching on a greasy kebab and smiling. That is until he smelled the burning. He looked at Ray curiously, and set the sack on the counter his kebab on top.

"It's a gorgeous day, why are you trying to start a fire?" Dave asked, trying to have a look. Ray stood in front of the fireplace, and being bigger, it was hard to see.

"Let's just say I found something that needed disposing of, and burning it was the proper way to do that." Ray replied, try to remain composed.

"What? Ray, you have been acting strange all day, what's going on?" Dave was worried, for this could go any way, anything was possible with Ray.

Ray, without warning, then erupted like a volcano! He began shouting about the diary he'd found and what it contained! Dave's mouth dropped open and his blood ran cold. Ray was never meant to see that, never.

"You've been going through my possessions?" Dave shrieked. "I had an inkling you'd done it in the past, so I made sure to hide anything as best as I could, but you persisted, and really it's your own fault if you read it and found out how I really feel!"

"You want to kill me, Dave? Take your best shot!" Ray stood, arms at his side, not protecting himself at all, almost as if he wished Dave would kill him. 

When Dave didn't move, Ray shouted, "Come on!" and pushed Dave back, nearly causing him to fall. Temper rising, Dave raised up a fist and punched Ray right in his left eye, and Ray just let it happen, only wincing with the pain.

Baring his teeth, Dave punched Ray again and again, until both men were on the ground pulling at each other's clothes, hair, and continuing this punching and slapping. 

"You had no right!" Dave shouted through blood stained tears. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand as he straddled Ray.

"I'm your older brother, I have every right!" Ray shouted back. "You need looking after!"

"I'm a grown man, a fucking grown man! When will you see that?" Dave cried in anger. Both men were breathing heavy, but the fight wasn't over, not yet!

Both men continued to batter each other, until near exhaustion, and eventually, Dave was laying on to of Ray, feeling his heart beat against his. Filled with adrenaline and being close to his brother, though he hated him at that moment, but, he also felt aroused! Without thinking, he got to his knees and pulled Ray's trousers down, exposing his semi hard cock.

"Wha-what are you doing Dave?" Ray wheezed, his lip was split and his face a bloody mess.

"I am going to give you a taste of your own medicine!" Dave answered, anger in his voice. He undid his trousers revealing a rock hard cock, which he stroked a few times, before moving Ray's legs so he could penetrate him.

All at once Ray felt a red hot poker searing through his pink tightness. Dave had thrust his cock deep inside his older brother just as he'd done so many times to him. No lube, no tenderness, no love! Dave was hate fucking his brother and it felt good!

Ray, immobile on the floor, could do nothing but arch up and scream, as he received thrust after thrust.

"I'd gag you but I don't care who hears, and I don't feel like stopping!" Dave made plain. His face was also battered, but adrenaline kept him from feeling anything but hate and lust!

Ray was finally feeling, what he'd been doing to Dave on a continued basis as he lay there, and part of him felt he deserved this, however, having so much ego, he believed as the oldest it was his privilege, and Dave had no right to be doing this unless they were fucking for pleasure, and this was anything but!

Dave hit Ray's prostate, forcing his brother hard, forcing him to enjoy this at least physically. Mentally, he didn't care. Stroking Ray, he began to pant. He hated how good this felt, and that though he would never give away verbally his enjoyment of this, his body gave off all the signals that he did. 

Finally, all his wound up emotions, as well as the the hateful lust between his legs, burst in an eruption of come that filled Ray to his core, and left him reeling. Ray was next, his cock twitching as he painted his tattered jumper in come. He breathed, staring up at Dave, who became dizzy and fell forward, laying on Ray's chest. Ray wrapped an arm around him, as he believed he should. After all, he would always love his brother, even after this.

"I hate you." Whispered Dave.

"I hate you, I hate you."


End file.
